Apples
by falling winter roses
Summary: Written for the 2017 Valentine's Day Exchange made by WiseGirlGeek for LittlePineCone! Annabeth and Percy's dating anniversary trip to Rome blossomed into something much more. ONESHOT


**A/N: Written for the Valentine's Day Fic Exchange(made by WiseGirlGeek) for LittlePineCone! I'm a sucker for Percabeth. Got inspired by when I was rereading the Mark of Athena last night.**

 **So. Fluff. Um….. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Even though it's horrible**

* * *

Annabeth Chase really loved Percy Jackson.

The amazing Seaweed Brain had planned their dating anniversary trip to…. Drumroll please….

Rome.

Granted, the pair didn't exactly have fond memories of the place. After all, their harrowing journey through Tartarus hadn't exactly been a field trip.

Annabeth sighed contentedly, leaning against Percy as he steered the magical boat Leo had made for them.

The son of Hephaestus really had some good projects going on.

"How long?" she asked.

"An hour, maybe two," Percy replied. "What, getting restless?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I could ask a random dolphin to entertain us.

Annabeth laughed. "Um, no thanks."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the white topped waves roll by next to the boat, the dolphins and whales and orcas rising and falling, the moon moving across a peaceful night sky.

They'd taken jet lag potion made by Lou-thanks Lou :)-so they weren't a bit tired.

Soon the landscape of Italy reached their eyes, and the white, sandy beaches came into view.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth said.

During the quest they hadn't really been able to enjoy the views much, but now…

"Not quite there yet," Percy reminded her, stifling a laugh.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked him. "I knew that."

"Course you did."

* * *

After the course of about two hours, the couple arrived in Rome, coming in with an aerial view(the boat had aerial mode, and Rome was landlocked), just like the first time.

Except this time they didn't really have much to worry about.

"Wow," Annabeth breathed in awe. The sheer vastness and the beautiful architecture-looking at it was something Annabeth would _never_ get tired of.

"I knew I made the right choice," Percy chuckled. "Even I can appreciate the beauty of this place."

Annabeth grinned like a 3 year old who'd been handed a bag full of candy and toys. "Come on, let's explore!"

* * *

Percy steered down the boat and the couple made their way down.

Annabeth, giddy with excitement(not many things made her this happy, Percy thought), kissed Percy on the cheek. "I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said.

Percy grinned cheekily. "Good to know."

They toured the city, and they went and checked out several things that seemed to be only visible to demigods, and most people passed by without a second glance.

Annabeth went wild over the architecture, while Percy raised his eyebrows in wonder at his girlfriend's pure wildness.

She was going to give Leo a run for his money.

The son of Poseidon was led around by Annabeth, who started droning off details that registered in Percy's mind as "_ this and this is such a _ _ _ and I can't believe how they made this _"

Basically, he was lost.

The son of the sea god let his girlfriend draw him around Rome, gawking at the amazing sights.

He sighed to himself.

This was going to be one looooong trip.

* * *

"This place is _amazing,"_ Annabeth marveled, eyes dreamy.

Percy snorted. "I've been listening to you say that all day. Should I give you two a moment, or…."

"Percy!" Annabeth smacked him, rolling her eyes.

Percy grinned, rubbing his elbow. "It is true."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine."

Percy grinned. "Wanna go eat? It's nearly dinnertime."

Annabeth nodded, grinning. "Sure, Seaweed Brain."

They wandered till they found an appealing Italian restaurant, where Percy _did not_ make the same mistake as he had their first time in Rome. He ordered some Italian dish he had no idea how to pronounce, and had to sit through the waitress holding back a smirking laugh at his inability of pronunciation.

Eventually Annabeth felt sorry for him and pronounced it correctly.

They ate and then went out, wandering the dark streets of Rome.

Percy sighed. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Hungry?"

"Percy, we just ate."

"Yeah, but answer my question."

Annabeth huffed. "Ok, a little bit. Not a lot. We have been walking a while."

"Want anything?"

"What you got?"

Percy smiled and took out a perfect, red apple from his bag. He casually tossed it to Annabeth, who looked at him in surprise.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding nonchalant.

"You do know that was a proposal."

Percy grinned and dropped to one knee. "Well, my lady, will you marry me?"

He took out the blue and gray box and opened it to a beautiful ring that Leo had made just for them. The beautiful stones Percy had retreived from the sea.

It was a silvery ring inlaid with glittering sea-green stones, the gem a perfect bluish diamond set with grayish crystals in the shape of a tiny owl.

Annabeth held back a gasp. A part of her mind was going crazy and the artistic design, but the other, significantly larger, part was screaming in delight at Percy's proposal.

It wasn't fancy, or lavish, or anything like that.

Simple, yet perfect.

Like an inside joke between the two of them.

"Of course I will," she said, and she kisses him.

When they pull apart Percy grins at her. "Thanks for not judo-flipping me."

* * *

3 months later Annabeth stands with her two bridesmaids, Hazel and Piper. Through the door she can hear Thalia's grumbles at having to put on her flower bearer's dress.

"I still can't understand how you're not nervous," Hazel says as she tucks the last stray hair into place. "There you are."

Annabeth smiles. The thing was that Percy and her were already so close, this was just a formality. "Thanks Hazel. It's just that… well… I guess it was never really disputed. I'm screaming with joy though. On the inside."

"Why so plain though?" Piper grins.

Annabeth shrugs. "You know I'm not fancy."

"No, you're not."

"Hey, Percy's waiting for you, and I want to get out of this thing as quickly as possible," Thalia grumbled, emerging from the other dressing room. Her eyes widen. "Wow though, Annabeth, you're stunning."

"Not so bad yourself, Grace," Piper says.

"That dress looks good on you Thals, you should wear it more often," Annabeth grins at Thalia's scowling reaction.

"Not happening."

Annabeth laughed.

"Sure, grumpy."

"I wouldn't be grumpy if I wasn't stuck in this _thing."_ Thalia gestured disgustedly to her long white gown, her scowl darkening.

"Hey, lighten up Thals, you're supposed to be happy," Annabeth admonished jokingly.

Thalia grinned. "Fine. You and Kelp Head… Fine."

They walked out.

The whole of Camp Half Blood was gathered, along with Sally, Paul, Tyson, Frederick, Annabeth's brothers, and even Poseidon and Athena.

Annabeth grinned under her veil at her soon to be husband.

Percy Jackson.

Son of the sea god.

Seaweed Brain.

Part time guinea pig.

That thought make her grin even wider at the memory of tiny Percy as a very hyper guinea pig.

Those were good times.

She walked up to the dais.

* * *

"Will you, Annabeth Chase take Percy Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do. He will be my stars at night, my sun at day, my shining light. I will stay with him forever."

"And will you, Percy Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?"

"I do. She will be my stars at night, my sun at day, my shining light in life. I will stay with her forever."

"The groom may now kiss the bride."

They shared a passionate kiss, and their hands found each other.

Annabeth felt a hard object in her hand, and she smiled against Percy's lips."

When they pulled apart, a perfect red apple was in her hand.


End file.
